Wonderland
A level based on Wonderland from the 1951 movie Alice in Wonderland was supposed to be in all three of the Epic Mickey games. Wonderland Since there was a wealth of scrapped characters and settings for that movie, Warren had a lot of material to work with. This being because Walt Disney had a great love for Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and it was that love that he his first work involving Wonderland was the Alice Comedies. However, at the time of Epic Mickey's development, Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland was in the making. Warren didn't want his game to confuse people who haven't seen the 1951 version, so he scrapped the level. Epic Mickey Despite being scrapped, elements of the Wonderland level still appear in the final version of Epic Mickey. At the ticket booth, the Mad Tea Party ride appears in the area even though it's theme doesn't fit with the area itself. It is also noted that the wall behind it is composed of hedge maze textures and since the Wonderland level was going to be based off of a ride that WAS a hedge maze, this proves that the Mad Tea Party ride wasn't the only Wonderland object that made it into the game. The overworld of the area is on Yen Sid's Wasteland model. After Mickey causes the Thinner Disaster and spills the Jug, the Wonderland model sinks into the resulting hole and disappears. This may have caused the real version to disappear as well, as it is not visible when Mickey tumbles into the Wasteland. However, it's possible the real version isn't there simply because Warren didn't want to show a level that wouldn't be visited. It should be noted that when Mickey and Oswald destroy the Blot and repaint Wasteland, the model is restored and thus, the Wonderland model is restored as well. Also, 'Thru The Mirror' appeared along with some of its characters, it being based on Alice's Adventures Through The Looking Glass. The Wonderland icon was also seen in the introduction part of Tales of Wasteland, and in the map of Wasteland found in the Disney Epic Mickey app and in The Art of Mickey. Epic Mickey 2 Several more elements appear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In the Floatyard, two whole areas contain floats and objects that made an appearance in Alice In Wonderland. In one area of the Floatyard, the White Rabbit's House float appears as a building, with parts of the giant animatronic Alice still inside. Both of the float's hands appear holding fireworks, which are required for the Thinner path exit. In front of it, there is an Ink Well adorned with a statue of the White Rabbit and some Red Rose Bushes and Talking Flowers. Above it, there is a float of the Caterpillar on a cliff, alongside Tweedle De and Tweedle Dum floats that are embedded into the wall. Also, the Cheshire Cat, the Queen Of Hearts, a Flamingo and the King Of Hearts appear as floats in the area, though the latter is an object in the background. There are four hedges shaped like card suits, which are heavily prominent in Alice In Wonderland, and the various talking flowers also make an appearance as thinnable objects. Some mushrooms and a Flamingo head appear as platforms, and an earnable pin, 'Don't Just Do Something, Stand There!' is based on a phrase from the film. The second area is the Candy Canyon, in which some playing cards along with what appears to be some kind of sweet wrapper with a picture of Alice on the front appear. Additionally, if you revisit the Train Dioramas after beating Prescott's mech (only in the Wii version), you can find the scrapped Tea Cup Spinner that was due to appear in the Wonderland level (that same enemy also appeared in the Epic Mickey 2010 E3 demo). All elements that appear in Epic Mickey and its sequel appear to have been based on Alice's Curious Labyrinth. Tulgey Wood Tulgey Wood is an area from the cut level Wonderland that was supposed to appear in Epic Mickey. In concept art for the level, it shows Mickey exploring the area with a giant Cheshire Cat looking down at him complete with large mushrooms and a giant checkerboard with overturned teacups as decoration. What role this level would have played is unknown. Epic Mickey: Power Of Illusion The real Wonderland was supposed to appears as a stage in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, as sucked by Mizrabel in her Castle of Illusions, but, like its fate in the first game, was scrapped from the game. However, a few characters from Wonderland appear in the game, including Alice, whose room is an illusion of The Mad Tea Party, The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. In earlier box art prints of the game, the Queen Of Hearts appears on the cover, despite not appearing in the game at all. It seems as though she was scrapped along with Wonderland. In later box art prints, the Mad Hatter replaced where she was. Fate Wonderland could have possibly appeared in future Epic Mickey installments, because in the book, The Art of Epic Mickey, the quote "But who knows what the future may hold?" was written. This hinted that Wonderland may have appeared in a future game, though this is very unlikely after the closure of Junction Point. External links NYCC 2010: Talking Epic Mickey with Warren Spector and Chase Jones Gallery empoi-alice-in-wonderland.jpg|Power of Illusion Wonderland Concept empoi-cheshire-cat.jpg|Power of Illusion Wonderland Concept 6874.Epic-Mickey-6.jpg-550x0.jpg|Concept art of Tulgey Woods File:Doorknob.jpg|Power Of Illusion Concept Art File:Imge.jpg|Wonderland Staircase Concept Art blunderland.png|Wonderland in The Disney Epic Mickey Digicomics (iOS) app Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Scrapped Content